ABSTRACT The Biostatistics, Epidemiology and Bioinformatics Core (BEBiC) will provide professional expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology and bioinformatics for all research studies within the Partnership. The Core will be a comprehensive, multilateral resource for data acquisition and management, design of laboratory experiments, epidemiological studies and clinical trials, statistical analysis, and publishing translational research generated by the Partnership. The BEBiC will incorporate sound experimental design principles within all projects and programs; carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology; and contribute to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interaction with project and program co-leaders. The Core will provide an integrated data management system to facilitate communication among all projects and cores, which will be customized to meet the needs ofthe Partnership. This process includes prospective data collection, data quality control, data security, and patient confidentiality. Thus, from inception to reporting, projects and programs will benefit from collaboration with the BEBiC. In addition, the BEBiC will organize different workshops related with the statistical and bioinformatics needs for every research study, particularly with all types of regression modeling and variable selection, survival analysis and optimization of dynamic treatment regimes, clinical trials, sample size, power calculations and statistics and algorithms for bioinformatics. Also, the BEBiC's personnel will develop new statistical methodologies in cancer research according to the projects needs.